Episode 8222 (2nd August 2018)
After seeing off the police, Ross sells Lawrence's cars, accepting cocaine as part payment. Elsewhere, Paddy admits he cannot give up work and Priya accepts Joe's job offer whilst Bob quits his job. Plot PC Swirling watches as Cain returns to the garage. He licks his lips at the prospect of collaring Cain. Cain isn't best pleased to see Lawrence's stolen car at the garage and reveals to Ross and Pete there's an unmarked police car sitting outside. Paddy informs Rhona that the locum is no longer coming. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak finds Sam in a state and asks what's going on. Sam explains Lydia might have cancer so she's left him to protect him and Samson from what she may be facing. Ross thinks Cain is joking and wants to see the police for himself. Instead, Cain hands Pete the pickup truck keys and instructs him to drive somewhere in the hope that the police might follow him. Joe offers to triple Priya's current wages as well as give her flexible working hours. In return, Priya demands a proper job description and enquires what happens when Graham returns. She also wonders if Debbie will be okay with her working for Joe after last time. Bob calls in at the café to speak with Brenda regarding the business' finances. Rhona assures Paddy they'll sort another locum. Paddy insists there's no rush. The police didn't take the bait so Pete returns to the garage as Cain and Ross are changing the car's number plate and vin number. Cain asks where the other cars are stashed. Ross doesn't have to say anything for Cain to realise they're at the farm. The police knock at the door so Cain heads outside to talk to PC Swirling and establishes the police don't have a warrant. At that moment, Ross swings open the garage doors, revealing Lawrence's car. The police check over the car but the number plate comes back clean. As the police walk off, Cain insists Ross better pray none of this comes back on him and Moira. Paddy admits to Rhona that he cancelled the locum as he needs to keep working because it's the only thing keeping him together. Brenda suggests staying open later but Bob can't see that working so he proposes that he stops working at the café and only takes a share of the profits if there are any. Rhona reminds Paddy she's there for him but advises him to talk to Chas. Ross drops Lawrence's cars off with buyer Gaz. Gaz spots Ross looking at a large package of cocaine and suggests an alternative form of payment. Zak finds Lydia at the B&B. He tells her it's times like these that you need your loved ones most although Lydia doesn't believe she can put Sam and Samson through all this after Alice. At Dale View, Pete questions if Rhona called the police but she denies it. When Ross returns home, he offers Rhona a wad of cash to bolster the school's fundraising efforts although she turns down the dodgy cash. Afterward, Ross heads upstairs with a small packet of cocaine. Paddy admits to Chas that he doesn't want to give up work. Chas understands. Rhona tells Pete she considered telling Moira what was going on. Pete promises he's going to keep a close eye on Ross and make sure he keeps his nose clean from now on. When Rhona comments it's nice seeing Ross with a bit of his old sparkle back, Ross walks in and declares the old Ross is back. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Gaz - Jamie Dorrington Locations *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Church Lane *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Entrance hallway *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown farm - Fields *Unknown warehouse *The Grange - Office *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and hallway *The Woolpack - Backroom Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes